User talk:Caiofernandoxp
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Heroes of Neverwinter Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Hey there bud, hoping I could get Admin. been putting a lot of work into the Wiki :) Orbweaver82 00:32, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. I've been looking for a wiki like this since I started the game, even started gathering materials for starting my own, though I didn't get far. I''ll be a familiar face. Sites like this have helped me on a million games, I'm happy to help out on one now. Hello, Adding maps and loot drops to adventures. Bmo (ingame: Bmo Dragonborn Cleric, proper healer) I second Orbweaver gaining admin rights, they have worked extremely hard on this wiki. Admin Status Request ---- Hello Caiofernandoxp, I saw that your last edit was in October 2011 but I hope you still log on to the wiki from time to time to look at the updates and your wall posts. In any case, if you do read this, could you please grant me admin status? I've been a contributor to this wiki for a few months (1302 edits since Feb 23, 2012) and as we speak, I'm the only editor that frequently updates the information and makes improvements to pages to make it easier or more convenient to find info about the game. What I've been doing on the wiki is creating new pages (ex: Ability Scores), updating items pages and lists, cleaning up pages to removed repetitive info and improve how the info is displayed, adding related links to categories and pages like the Equipment lists". I have a few more projects in mind too, like adding more categories and improving navigation of the wiki. I'd really like to do a bit of a cleanup of some of the pages and categories, all the while keeping the design, layouts and information found on the wiki. That being said, if you're not sure how to grant admin status to members, visit the Special:UserRights page to figure out how it works. Feel free to leave me a message on my wall if you have any questions! Cheers, Mayor Adam West 01:06, June 5, 2012 (UTC)